The Gohan Chronicles
by legend.of.light
Summary: With the Cell Games over, Goku forced to stay dead and chaos in the Ox Empire. How will Gohan be forced to cope with these problems. And what is this about another plot to destroy the earth because of Goku Find out in the Gohan Chronicles. CURRENT SAGA: Bojack unbound saga


**The Gohan Chronicles**

* * *

 **By: Legend Of light.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN DBZ**

 _In this story there will be multiple plot changes here they are._

 _Goku will stay dead._

 _Goten and Trunks are weaker than in cannon (I found it strange how they were that strong yet so young)_

 _Hercule never took credit for defeating cell but is a very famous martial artist. Because of that Videl is still the same way she was in Cannon._

 _The world compares Goku and Hercule as the ultimate fighters._

 _The entire world celebrates the golden warriors but does not know who the Z-fighters are._

 _The Ox Kingdom is still going and is strong it is now a empire the size of the German and Austrian empires combined in 1914_

 _Gohan meets Lime after the cell games by accident. And lime will look different and be different._

 _Goten is 5 days older than Trunks._

 _More to come.._

 _Now things that will not happen in this story._

 _Gohan becoming weaker as it happened in cannon_

 _The Great Saiyaman – kid Buu sagas will not happen. (That was an abomination to the show)_

 _This is my rewrite of the Post -Cell Era._

* * *

 **Act 1: Goodbye Goku**

 **Kami's Lookout**

"As I feared, since Dende created a new Earth dragon I was hoping Goku will be revived, but this Dragon was made off the same model as the old one so there powers must be linked. I don't sense Goku's energy." Said Piccolo

"it's a shame.." Said Tien before being interrupted by Shenron.

"what is your second wish, I am waiting for it!" yelled Shenron

"listen, cant you use your whole second wish to revive Goku, all of us really want him to come back" yelled Yamcha looking directly at Shenron.

"How badly you want it makes no difference to me Goku has been revived before and so it is impossible to revive him again." Yelled Shenron

Yamcha then turned around and looked at Piccolo with a sad face and said, it looks pretty hopeless."

"Mo there has to be a way just think" said Mirai Trunks

Krillen the said with enthusiasm in his voice yelled "why don't we ask Shenron to turn back time and that way we can prevent it from happening."

"Great idea lets do it" yelled Yamcha.

"Would you think! for a minute that would make Cell alive too it will be an enless cycle" yelled Piccolo

Then Yamcha and Krillen signed because of what Piccolo said.

"I guess it is pretty hopeless after all." Said Krillen

"I have a idea, all what we have to do is ask Porunga back on Namek" said Dende

"Dende is right, since Porunga is the original dragon he can revive people as many times as he sees fit." Said Piccolo

"Of course that is how Krillen and Choutzu came back to life" said Tien

"Then all what we have to do is get are selfs to Namek!" yelled Krillen.

"Then it's agreed, we go to the planet Namek and use the dragon to revive Goku." Yelled Yamcha in an excited voice,

Then a voice interrupted the conversation.

"Sorry, but Goku helped destroy one of the Kai's planets and came to other world while he was still alive, he must remain dead by order of the Grand Kai" said King Kai telepathically who paused before he continued. "I am sorry but Goku must and will stay dead forever."

Everyone's hearts suddenly stopped as they heard this, their eyes widened as it took them a moment for their brains to configure what they had just heard. Gohan was the first on to react, his pupils retracting as he gulped, shaking his head in disbelief,

"N-No… it can't be…" Tears flowed down his face as he sniffled, "That can't be true!" He cried out as he shot up into the air, flying east, the tears streaming down his cheeks as he squeezed his eyes tight, unknowingly heading towards the Ox Kingdom.

Krillin, in the same state of shock, prepared to take off after him, but Piccolo grabbed his shoulder right before he could take any course of action,

"Everyone let's make this clear, we need to let Gohan grieve understand" Piccolo spoke in a loud voice, seemingly unfazed by the news, but on the inside he was hurting, upset that his friend would never be able to come back to them. He then looked around and saw that everyone, although as upset and in disbelief and horror as they were, nodded hesitantly in agreement "Good, now lets make this last wish and tell Chichi the news."

* * *

 **Unknown Location in the Ox Kingdom**

Gohan, with pain in his left arm, blood still flowing out of it, was crying as he was flew as fast as he could, the news that his father will not return has emotionally scarred the 11 year old boy. The boy may have defeated Cell the biological android and came face to face to Frieza, but in the end it was the death of his father that made him suffer the most.

Gohan not paying attention, crashes into a tree, taken off guard this took away his concentration, the ki stopped flowing to the bottom of his body as he fell, plummeting down as he yelled, smacking against the ground as a grueling crunch came from his bones, rolling down the hill as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness, the battle just before taking its toll on him as he groaned, shutting his eyes as he was sent hurtling into a pond.

"Owww…" Gohan groaned, before he was knocked out cold.

There was a girl that has brown hair tied in two braided pigtails, and she is wearing a red dress over yellow tights. Walking in the forest she was skipping east and looked left, suddenly, her expression dropped as she saw a lake, normally she wouldn't bat an eye at something like that.

"Oh my, look a boy in the water he looks badly hurt" said the girl

The girl ran west towards a old man not looking she crashed into the old man knocking them both to the ground.

"Lime watch out where your going next time, we both could have been hurt." Said the old man.

Lime then grabbed the hand of the old man and pulled him up. She then proceeded to pull the old man towards Gohan.

"Grandpa Lao! Grandpa Lao! Please get the doctor we have a emergency. Come over here and look!" yelled Lime as she is pulling Mr. Lao towards Gohan.

"Lime what are you…"yelled the old man who stopped in his tracks when he saw the injured Gohan.

Now in the Ox Empire every official has a multiple frequency radio where they can communicate to other officials, listen to first responders, talk with the stationed military personnel, talk with first responders, and for other official business. Mr. Lao is the governor in charge of the state of Chazke so he has one of these radios in his back pocket.

Recognising that the boy is Prince Gohan, second in line to the throne of the Ox Empire, Mr. Lao quickly pulls out his radio from his back pocket as he never leaves the governors palace without it.

'Echo-niner this is Alpha-one Chazke please bring medical transport to transport a injured male youth from the Chazke forest to Norwood children's Hospital in the city of Iacon in the state of Chazke this is a top priority mission and needs to be handled immediately' said Mr. Lao over his radio

Mr. Lao then put the radio down and moved Gohan out of the pond

'Alpha-One Chazke this is Echo-Niner we will be at your radio GPS coordinates in 6 minutes for medical transport' replied the medical transport team' was replied over the the radio.

Then six minutes later a helicopter landed and they put a neck brace on him and put Gohan on a backboard and put a white gauze wrap around his head. They put Gohan on a stretcher and moved the stretcher to the helicopter. Mr. Lao and his granddaughter entered the helicopter with Gohan.

* * *

 **Kami's lookout**

"So who will tell Chichi the news." asked Bulma

After she said that Tien flew away with Choutzu. Yamcha flew away in the opposite direction Piccolo left with Dende to train. Mirai Trunks flew to West city to go back home.

"so its up to me I guess" said Krillen.

Then Krillen Flew north to Chichi's home.

* * *

 **Norwood children's Hospital**

In the hospital in the room where Gohan was in sat Mr. Lao and his granddaughter Lime.

Mr. Lao was having a conversation with the doctor who was currently in the room. Gohan arm, leg and neck was in a cast while his head was still wrapped the doctor managed to control the bleeding for the most part.

"Well Governor Lao the boy has a broken arm, broken leg, fractured collarbone and major lacerations on the head." Said the doctor "but he will be okay just in a lot of pain"

Then the doctor left the room.

A few minutes Gohan started to move his healthy arm.

"oww, my entire body hurts." Said Gohan

"Hey my name is Lao I am the governor of the Ox Empire state of Chazke. Do you know where you are? and who you are?"

"Hey, Mr. Lao my name is Son Gohan the son of Princess Chichi and Son Goku, grandson of the Ox Emperor. I don't know where I am but I am going to assume that I am in a city in the State of Chazke, and it is obvious that I am in a hospital and I thank you for taking me here. Who is the girl that is around my age siting right next to you?" replied Gohan.

" Oh, this is Lime my granddaughter she is the one who found you in the Chazke forest. And you are in Norwood children's Hospital in the city of Iacon in the state of Chazke and I knew you where someone of importance to the Ox Empire want me to get the Lieutenant Colonel or somebody of that nature, so you can get in contact with your grandfather the Ox King" Answered Mr. Lao

"Thanks Mr. Lao and yes get the captain of the guard on the phone I need to talk with the Ox Emperor." Replied Gohan.

* * *

 **The Battlefield**

"Hi my name is Rachel Wood and this is OET News I am coming to you live from the place where we saw a boy who was about 10 to 13 defeat the menace Who called himself Cell. Cell is confirmed to be dead as is the the man who we assume is the father of the boy, but we have no idea why was he not revived when the boy defeated cell like everyone else we won't know we also don't Know who where those brave fighters who called themselves the Z-fighters are. But we do know 4 of the fighters one is ma-junior he is the son of the tyrant King Piccolo who fought Goku in the final of the 23 WMAT the other one is Krillin who fought in the 21, 22, and 23 WMAT, Yamcha a star baseball player in the gambit league. And Tien winner of the 22 WMAT. But who were the others we will never know but all what we have to say is thank you Z fighters for saving are planet." Said the newscaster.

* * *

 **Chichi house**

Chichi was sitting down in her couch watching OET News which is the national news of the Ox Empire it stands for Ox Empire Today she was watching there coverage of the cell games aftermath. Goten was in the main palace in the Ox Empire capital of Fire city, with his grandfather. She was drinking coffee while watching the news.

Outside the city there was a group of people hiding behind the trees there are members of a terrorist group who is supported secretly by King Chappa King of the cardigan Kingdom, and King Soros, king of the Enterrian empire the group is called the white horse, there goal is to split the Empire into smaller Providences controlled by there leader the mission here is to kill Princess Chichi and Son Goku. As a message to the Emperor.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN ACT 2**

 _ **Will Killen save Chichi? Or will the plot be successful? Will the ox empire plummet into chaos? How will the Ox Emperor react to Gohan being hurt find out in the next act of the Gohan chronicles.**_

 _ **Note: I am currently looking for a beta reader if you are interested please pm me.**_

 _ **And please review this is my first story**_


End file.
